


Fight Back!

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Fights, Gore, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, fight to the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are captured by Ardyn and forced to fight each other until one is dead.





	Fight Back!

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by promiscuous_pidge, as always   
> alternative title by pidge: oh no why is there an exclamation point

Noctis wakes up on the ground of a cell, disoriented and in pain. His head aches horribly, and a gentle touch to his forehead reveals quite the lump. He slowly stands up and looks around, finding his sword and ring nearby. He slides the ring on with a quiet whine of pain then picks up his blade, finding quickly that he can’t put it into the armiger. “What the fuck is going on?” he asks quietly, looking around. Suddenly the door to his cell opens and he sees Ardyn. 

“You...I should have known this all had something to do with you. Where are my friends?” he demands. Ardyn laughs softly and closes the door, sitting on Noctis’ barren bed. He gestures for Noctis to do the same but doesn’t say anything when he refuses to. 

“One of them is already dead. Another is completely broken and begging to be killed. So that just leaves you and Prompto, correct? This is going to be so very interesting. You are under orders to kill him.” Ardyn stands up and clasps his hands together, a smirk on his face. “And if you don’t fight him to the death, then I release a horde of demons on poor, helpless Hammerhead. And Longwythe. And anywhere else that I deem needs it.” 

Noctis’ eyes go wide. “So I have to choose between my boyfriend and the world? What kind of choice is that?” Noctis glares at Adryn, raising his blade to attack. Ardyn rolls his eyes and opens the door. 

“It’s your choice, Prince Noctis. And I believe you’ve already made a decision. Now, lets head to the arena, shall we?” He starts to walk down the hallway, knowing that Noctis is thinking about attacking him, but not concerned. It won’t damage him either way. He stops at a door in the hallway and opens it, shoving Noctis through. The light on the other side is blinding. 

He looks up at the audience of people, all recognizable as people high in command of the Niflheim Empire. He grips his sword tightly. “This is a new low, even for you Ardyn,” he growls. The slam of another door draws his attention, and he sees Prompto standing on the other side of the arena. His eyes are wide with fear.

“Noctis! What’s going on?” he calls out, gun gripped tightly in one hand and his katana in the other. He looks even more confused when Noctis raises his sword. “What are you doing?” 

“Ardyn is making me choose between you and some citizens and I can’t...I can’t pick you over them.” Noctis feels tears welling into his eyes. “I love you Prompto, but I can’t let all those people die! So I have to kill you. I’m so sorry!” 

Prompto is shocked and confused. He is still frozen in place when Noctis charges him, and he barely raises his katana in time to deflect the blow. He falls back, but scrambles to his feet quickly. He continues to deflect each attack until both of them are standing there, sweaty and panting. 

“Why won’t you fight back?” Noctis asks, grip on his sword tightening. “I don’t want it to be like this… I don’t want it to end like this!” He feels the tears dripping down his face, and his eyes go wide when Prompto drops his weapons. Noctis pins him to the wall, blade to his throat. 

“Do it. I’m not going to fight you, Noct. I love you too much,” he whispers. He gently cups Noctis’ cheek and presses their lips together. “I understand. Just make it fast, alright? I would really hate to suffer. You know me, I’ve always been kind of a baby when it comes to pain, hah.” Prompto’s eyebrows come together. “Please, Noct. Just make it fast. Save those people.” 

Noctis nods slowly. “I love you too, Prompto,” he whispers back, then steps back. His body is frozen as he stares at Prompto in the eyes. “Close your eyes, I can’t do this with you staring at me like that.” Noctis swings his sword hard, delivering the final blow. Prompto’s blood splashes his hand and face, causing him to panic slightly. He wipes the crimson liquid away and drops his sword. 

“Are you happy? Are you happy now?” Noctis screams, falling to his knees. He sobs quietly, feeling like he’s just lost the last good piece of himself.


End file.
